hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Items by location (hyperdimension neptunia RE;Birth2)
Items by location (including item drops from monsters , one-time treasures and hidden treasures) * most (if not all) drinks and equipment are on one-time treasures and hidden treasures (you have to use plans if you want large quantity of special drinks) virtua forest : herb , dogoo jelly , Radisher Leaf , yellow petal , Square Eyeglasses , rock , Grand Jelly , detoxin . item change : horsebird wing , pink pigment(hidden) virtua forest - Depths : healing herb , wind stone , rock , idol(Chip) , fungus's spores , hoinin Tentacles , herb , piranha petal , jump(Chip) , earth ripper , paralexin (hidden) item change : spider web , simulation (Chip) , ripped macho (Chip) , Darkness 60 : iron ore , sports (Chip) , Eject button , life fragment , Eject button (plan) , iron ore , dot antenna , rock , model 4 base , blue ribbon , leather armlet , healing grass , SP charger(hidden) , detoxin (hidden) , illegal chip , rag . item change : arcade (Chip) , sports (Chip) , adventure (Chip) change dungeon : gorilla (Chip) , red gel feeler , crystal skull , white cat ears , history (Chip) , Rebeat resort : green plate , seashell , healing herb , gang mask , cardboard , rock , fish skeleton , rubber band (hidden) , eject button (hidden) , large pincer , frost H ,healing grass , life fragment . item change : stupid game , black pigment (hidden) , non-RPG growth (Chip) , parameter Tweak (Chip) , voice actor(Chip) , adventure (Chip) . add enemy : shampuru ear , pink-D clips. Endless Zone : small conductor , gang mask , bomb fuse , earth ripper , detoxin (hidden) , int booster (hidden) , model 4 base , iron ore , data crystal . item change : detoxin , reflex (hidden) , STR booster , yandere (Chip) . add enemy : premium jelly Septent resort: water-soluble cloth , pink ribbon , blue petal , fish skeleton , seashell , sp buster (equipment) , INT booster , anti-venom , rock , healing herb , anti-venom ( hidden ) , INT booster (Hidden) , sea bead item change : fight (Chip) , casual-oriented (Chip) Midcompany: Block nose , small conductor , magic stone , detoxin (hidden) , piece of concrete , model 4 base , dense earth stone . item change : Orange jelly , low price (Chip) , illegal memory , iron ore . Lowee global expo : purple block , dot ears , blue pigment , anti-paralysis (plan) , nep bull , herb , SP charger (hidden) , kupokitty claws , mottled antenna , P. SP charger , eject button , polyhedron , freezing claws , model 4 base , herb , ice stone , stamina bangle (equipment) ,SP charger , STR booster , cord armlet , eject button , polyhedron , illegal conductor , P. SP charger , anti venom , tuffmil (hidden) . event boss 1: iron pipe , flame ring (equipment) , eject button . event boss 2 : EM ring (equipment) , cord armlet (equipment) , INT booster , wind ring (equipment) , revival pencil . event boss 3 : anti-seal , STR booster , item change: wahahahaha (chip) , action (chip) , gelid stone. world labyrinth: round antenna , tokimeki , blue block , frost B (equipment) , anti-seal , copper ore , model 4 base , nep bull (hidden) , black pigment , hero drink , eject button , data crystal , megatoxin (equipment) , time bangle (plan) , INT booster , anti-virus (plan) , healing pod , exuberant fragment , phoenix wing , green block , P . SP charger , STR Booster , eject button , data crystal , flame H (equipment) , exuberant fragment , hero drink( one time treasure and hidden ) , stellar frames , orange pigment ( one time treasure ) , nep bull , anti-seal , , plum-met piece , beam buter (equipment) , earth L (equipment) , special drink c , lion's mane , . event boss 1: freezing claws , anti-paralysis , healing pod . event boss 2: magic dampener , life fragment , AGI booster . event boss 3: anti-virus , INT booster . event boss 4: magic Dampener , exuberant fragment , time bangle (equipment). event boss 5: hard cover , time bangle , P. SP charger . item change: famous voice (chip) , linar (chip) , niche (chip) , manoi base , Jargon (chip) , add enemy : dragon soul , child-oriented (chip) , DL only (chip) . gapain field: copper ore , birds bronze crown , sunflowery seed , birds bronze crown , pumpkin lantern , pyocola's hat (equipment) , healing herb , handsome man , one time: Ring of essence , anti-paralysis , eject button . hidden: special drink , Category:Items Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2